UN 14 DE FEBRERO DIFERENTE
by Lorena Miller
Summary: siempre eran diferente, a veces íbamos en bailes, en fiestas, pero nunca imagine que este sería diferente este marcaria nuestro futuro


**Los personajes no son mios son de S.M. y la historia es un regalo para ustedes**

* * *

**UN 14 DE FEBRERO DIFERENTE**

**Sumary: **_**siempre eran diferente, a veces íbamos en bailes, en fiestas, pero nunca imagine que este sería diferente este marcaria nuestro futuro**_

* * *

-ALICE-grito una chica morena ,de cabello castaño ,ojos chocolates algo expresivos tenia los 20 años recién cumplidos a quien la conocían con el nombre de Isabella Swan mejor conocida para sus amigos como "bella" o "bells".

-que ocurre bella-pregunto inocentemente otra chica aunque esta era de estatura baja, cabello negro el cual apuntaba hacia diferentes lados, ojos negros era hiperactiva para ser exactos muy hiperactiva igual de 20 años esta era Alice Brandon

-ahora que le hiciste alice-intervino una chica muy diferente a ellas esta tenía una cabellara larga y rubia, ojos azules, con despampanante figura y no digo que las anteriores chicas no lo sean pero la mayoría de los hombres tenían ese pensamiento, respondía al nombre de Rosalie Hale y tenía la misma edad de sus amigas

-yo no hice nada rose-respondió alice

-no, entonces dime como apareció este vestido azul en mi clóset-dijo irónicamente bella

-oh, por eso tanto alboroto, lo compre para ti justo para hoy, no te gusta-termino con tono de tristeza, bella suspiro pesadamente ante el puchero triste de su amiga

-es hermoso, te lo pagare-dijo esta

-no bella es un regalo verdad rose dile porque-dijo alice pidiendo apoyo a su amiga rubia

-bueno, bella hoy es…-antes de que terminara esta intervino la castaña

-ya se, ya se, hoy es 14 de febrero-termino con una gran sonrisa dedicada para sus amigas las tres se abrazaron y se felicitaron por el día del "amor y la amistad", ya que eran amigas desde la secundaria desde ahí se volvieron inseparables.

-saben-dijo alice rompiendo el abrazo las dos chicas la miraron atentamente

-que-dijo bella

-tengo el presentimiento de que este día será diferente a todas las demás-respondió alice

-no quiero desilusionarte pero los 14 de febrero siempre son diferentes-intervino rose y quien más que ellas para saberlo

**Bellapov**

Y aquí estaba yo con mis dos amigas que estaban planeando que ponernos ya que la "duende "cómo le digo yo a alice tiene el presentimiento que este día será diferente.

-ugh, no hay nada para ponernos-dijo alice en un reproche mire a rosalie quien se alzo de hombros

-pero alice, apenas el viernes fuimos de compras- "y aparte tenemos de closet uno de los cuartos y no tenemos ropa "pensé para mi

-según alice no es para la ocasión y TENEMOS que volver a ir de compras-negué enérgicamente seria una pesadilla para mí

-exacto bella así que vístete ahora te espero en el coche con rose-dijo tomando sus llaves de su coche y parándose en la puerta

-será mejor que no te quedes aquí escondida te doy 15 minutos si no bajas en ese tiempo venimos y te bajaremos-dijo autoritariamente alice abriendo la puerta, me vestí rápido sabía que alice no decía las cosas de broma.

Baje despacio por las escaleras del cuarto ya que el elevador del campus no funcionaba, bajaba mirando mis pies para ver que no se cruzaran y me cayera ya que yo era de las que no tenían cierto equilibrio

-bella-"genial "pensé para mi

-ola Mike que se te ofrece-

-ola,ya te enteraste de que habrá una fiesta en el gimnasio del campus no-asentí-bueno quería ver si quisieras ir conmigo-abrí mi boca y me alce de hombros

-lo siento ,ya sabes iré con mis amigas-dije su cara parecía de desilusión pero no me sentí tan mal por el

-por qué no invitas a Jessica-dije yo

-crees que quiera-dijo

-por qué no lo intentas-le dije y pareciera que intente huir ya que me hice para atrás y cuando me gire bruscamente por decirlo así me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeralda, al menos no choque con él.

-bella-mire tras de él quien me seguía mirando en ese momento era alice

-lo siento,-dije al final y me fui con las chicas

-ahora vemos porque te tardaste-dije pícaramente mirando a mi dirección rodee los ojos i me metí en el auto

el viaje no fue tan tardado ,ya que apenas teníamos tiempo ,alice fue directo a la tienda donde compraba vestidos de noche y escogió unos tantos para las tres nos lo probamos yo elegí uno azul, rose uno fucsia y alice se decidió por uno morado (**n/a pueden verlos en perfil)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Las chicas y yo nos habíamos terminado de arreglar, claro para mí no fue tan fácil rosalie me maquillo y alice la dirigía.

-alice podrías dejar de saltar por un momento-la regaño rose pero alice no le hizo casa

-basta alice si no te calmas no vamos a ningún lado-dije, obligarme a mí era fácil pero con rose de mi parte era mucho más difícil

-está bien-dijo se sentó en el borde de la cama para maquillarse yo sonreí victoriosamente

-ya quiero que den las 6 para irnos a la fiesta-dijo rose, claro para ella que adora las fiestas si lo era

-qué tal si vamos a comer algo-pregunte

-es buena idea, pero mejor pedimos comida china-me apoyo rose

-sí, yo lo pido-dijo alice marcando por su celular

-bien ya está dentro de media hora lo traen-miro su reloj-aun faltan 2 horas porque no vemos una película mientras-dijo, asentimos y prendimos el televisor que teníamos en la sala de nuestro cuarto

Hasta que llego la comida fue rose a buscarlo lo pago, y el chico ni siquiera se molesto para pedir propina estaba muy ocupado viendo las piernas de rosalie, rose se dio cuenta y le cerró la puerta en cara; alice y yo mirábamos la escena divertidas

Comimos y ya faltaban 15 minutos para irnos, el sol se ocultaba hasta ese momento pintando el cielo de un color naranja con rojo era hermoso

-ya es hora-se paró de un salto alice

-bien es hora-omití un suspiro

--

--

--

--

Caminamos poco el gimnasio estaba cerca, cuando llegamos pude distinguir a unos compañeros míos platicando cerca, decidí irlos a saludar

-am…chicas ya vengo-dije señalándoles a mis amigos

-bien te vemos en aquellas mesas-dijo alice mostrándome unas mesas

-ok-dije me separe de ellas

-hey chicos-salude

-bella, te vez hermosa-dijo Mike yo me hubiera sonrojado pero los cumplidos de Mike no me causaban nada, atine a sonreírle

-donde compraste este vestido es hermoso-dijo Jessica

-alice-dije y ellas asintieron en eso empezó la música

-vamos a bailar esa canción me gusta-me dijo Mike

-no yo no bailo-hice una mueca

-yo, si vamos-dijo Jessica jalando a Mike

-veo que tus amigas ya tienen una cita-dijo Ángela gire y efectivamente mis amigas estaban platicando con unos chicos no los podía distinguir pero si al chico alto, era con el que me había topado esta mañana, fue algo raro me quede mirándolo cuando el voltee hacia mi dirección, pareciera que me miraba desde lejos; me ruboricé

-te veo luego –le dije a Ángela como despedida esta sintió y yo me escabullí entre la gente para llegar con mis amigas

**Edwardpov**

Era la chica de los ojos chocolates con los que me tope esta mañana

-hola-su voz sonó tímida dijo al llegar al lado de unas chicas con la que platicábamos, nos íbamos a sentar juntos ya que no había más lugar por todo el gimnasio

-jasper-dijo mirando a mi amigo, le sonrió y le di un beso en la mejilla, sentí algo raro pero hubiera deseado ser yo quien recibió el beso

-bella, que bueno verte-dijo

-y ya se conocen-dijo no muy seguro todos nosotros negamos

-no aun no –respondí ella me miro y me sonrió tímidamente pero aun así hermosamente

-bueno, yo soy bella-dijo-ella es rosalie-miro a la chica rubia y alta-y alice-señalo a la mas bajita de ellas

En visto que mis amigos no decían nada decidí presentarlos yo

-yo soy Edward, el es emmet-señale a Emmett tenía aspecto de fuerte pero conociéndolo mas no lo era tanto, era muy alegre y divertido-y este es jasper-el era alto, delgado por decirlo así era muy serio y responsable.

-bueno, ya que vamos a compartir mesa-dijo la tal alice, creo,-de donde se conocen-lo dijo dirigiéndose a bella.

-am...Jasper está en clase de literatura conmigo-dijo como si fuera obvio

-y que estudian ustedes-les pregunto Emmett

-bueno yo estudio diseño, rose administración y bella literatura inglesa-respondió alice

-y como se conocen si son de diferentes carreras-pregunte

-compartimos cuarto-dijo rosalie, bueno rose como le decían sus amigas-y ustedes-pregunto

Iba a responder pero Emmett se me adelanto-yo estudio contabilidad-quien pensaría que a emmet le gustaran los números-bueno _Eddy_ estudia doctorado-cuantas veces le tenía que decir que no me gustaba que me dijera _Eddy _–y jazz estudia lo mismo que bella-las chicas asintieron

-adoro esta canción-dijo rosalie de repente

-yo igual-le siguió emmett aunque en realidad no le gustaba para nada pero al parecer le había gustado la rubia

-encerio-pregunto emmett asintió

-quieres bailar-dijo parándose y dándole la mano la chica acepto y se fueron juntos nosotros mostramos nuestras sonrisas cuando apenas desaparecieron entre la gente

-bueno eso es raro-dijo alice ,supongo que para romper el silencio

-que –pregunte

-es muy difícil que rose acepte bailar con alguien que conoce apenas 45 minutos-dijo bella por su amiga

-iré por algo de tomar-dijo alice le di un golpe discreto a jasper en el hombro para que la acompañe ya que había visto como la miraba

-te acompaño-dijo alice le sonrió y desaparecieron entre la multitud yo me quede con bella

-así que nos volvemos a ver-dijo titubeante

-sí, supongo que parecí un tonto al quedarme sin moverme-_pero esos ojos logran tantas acciones_

-no, para nada-me sonrió

-y quieres bailar-le pregunte ella hizo una mueca así que creí que era por lo de bailar conmigo me desilusione

-no, yo no bailo-dijo

-por que-

-no se-se alzo de hombros

-ven sígueme-le dije parándome y tendiéndole la mano ella estaba dudando tenía miedo a su decisión pero termino aceptando en el momento que alice y jasper llegaron sonriendo

-donde van-pregunto mi amigo

-bella y yo iremos a bailar-dije simplemente aunque intente esconder mi alegría

-suerte –dijo alice asentí y fui con bella hacia la pista

-seguro que quieres hacer esto-pareciera que tenía miedo

-vamos no pasara nada-la agarre la cintura con mi brazo ya que era una canción tranquila, con el otro brazo le agarre la mano una corriente me traspaso por el cuerpo y supongo que ella igual lo sintió porque se estremeció. Luego ella puso una mano en mi hombro y la otra ya estaba agarrada por mi ella sonrió digamos que durante toda la canción estuvo guiada por mí, se había recostado en mi pecho tenía miedo que escuchara los laditos frecuentes d mi corazón

-lo siento-dijo al darse cuenta

-no importa-le sonreí sin querer o bueno con toda la intención le agarre su rostro con mis manos ella no se deshizo de mi agarre poco a poco me fui acercando hasta sentir su cálido aliento mezclándose con el mío, cerro sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo hasta que toque sus labios con los míos ,el beso fue dulce ,un beso donde demostré mis sentimientos ,rompió el beso y en mi cara se formo uno una sonrisa boba

-se que suena ridículo, pero te quiero-dije seriamente ella sonrió pero estaba sonrojada era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido

-se que suena ridículo, pero también te quiero-dijo sonreí y la volví a besar solo que esta vez con más felicidad ya no había temor de que no lo quisiera

-será mejor que vallamos con los chicos-dijo sonreí, le agarre la mano y ella la tomo cuando llegamos estaban rose y Emmett besándose valla este día si que fue diferente

-hey chicos-carraspee para llamar la atención

-Eddy, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien-dijo este

-donde esta alice, rose-dijo bella sentándose al lado de su amiga

-se fue hace un momento con jasper a buscar bebidas-dijo sonriendo pícaramente, las chicas empezaron a reír

-hey, que les parece salir mañana con los chicos-llego alice con jasper de la mano parece que no fuimos los únicos

-perfecto-dijimos todos para después romper a reír

_**Al parecer este fue un 14 de febrero diferente**_

_

* * *

_

**H**ey como están pues espero que bien 5mentarios

Feliz dia de san valentin¡¡

Dejen reiews

A lo mejor el próximo año hago la secuela


End file.
